You Shine the Revision
by himeino
Summary: Tohma gets drunk and say's some things he shouldn't of. This leads to Shu and Eiri's break up, as well as Shu and Eiri both getting new boyfriends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eiri's point of view**_

I see you dancing,

yet I still prepare for you to stop,

to just leave.

I am night,

dark, cold, basterdly,

you are day,

bright warm and loving.

you shine like you were born to shine,

up there on that stage,

the light dances across your face,

yet you do not change.

you shine like you were meant to shine,

like the stars and moon,

you light up the darkness,

and take away the gloom.

you shine.

you stop dancing,

it scares me,

I know you'll leave,

the night could never love,

be loved,

by the day.

you shine like you were born to shine,

up there on that stage,

the light dances across your face,

yet you do not change.

you shine like you were meant to shine,

like the stars and moon,

you light up the darkness,

and take away the gloom.

you shine.

I sigh as you walk away,

but I knew it would only last,

until the day would finally realize,

the night is not meant to be loved by the day

because the night does not shine

as the day does.

you shine like you were born to shine,

up there on that stage,

the light dances across your face,

yet you do not change.

you shine like you were meant to shine,

like the stars and moon,

you light up the darkness,

and take away the gloom.

you shine.

you shine.

you shine.

He left. I can't believe that Shuichi would just leave after a year of living together. He said he wasn't in love with me any more. I'm not surprised. Even though I know it was time, it still hurts. I love him so much, but I have seen with my own eyes that he is now in love with someone else.

_**Flash back**!_

Walking from Tohma's office I heard some talking, and I decided to check it out.

"Come on Shuichi its time to go, you don't want to have him waiting forever for you for your first date together!" Hiro scolded.

"I know Hiro I'm just not sure what to wear; I mean he'll be perfect so I have to look perfect as well. So, the black shirt with the leather pants and the yellow jacket, you know, the one I wore to our first concert, is a good choice of clothing right." Shuichi mumbled.

"Shuichi, he'll love you in whatever you wear, as long as you show up on time. Hurry up already or you might just miss him at the restaurant." said the previously mentioned guitar player.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming Hiro. And you know he wouldn't just leave me like that. He loves me!" shouted Shuichi.

_**End flashback**_

That's it that's how I found out he didn't love me, really didn't love me. Even after he told me after that concert a few days before, I had never really believed. But that was then and this is now, and Shuichi has moved on. I should be happy right? I never wanted him anyway.

_

* * *

Shuichi's point of view _

It was right after our concert I told him.

_**Flash back**_

"Yuki, I think maybe I should move out."

"What? Why would you want to move out Brat?" a certain blonde novelist asked.

"Well Yuki, I think I finally realized what you have been going on about forever. We're just not meant to be together. I just don't love you anymore. "I said.

"Okay Shuichi, it's not like I can stop you." he replied.

_**End flashback**_

So that's how it ended. That was my last day as Yuki Eiri's boy friend, but it was also the day I found another love. That was the day I realized that _he_ loved me.

_**

* * *

Tohma's point of view **_

"Calm down Ryuichi, we'll get there on time!" I said as calmly as I could. He's been so jumpy lately I wonder what's wrong.

"But I want to see him, Tohma, cant you go a little faster?" he replies.

"I'm going as fast as I can Ryu you'll see him soon enough. We'll get to the restaurant when we get there." I say as we run a red light. Well here come the cops, better call k.

_**

* * *

Ryuichi's point of view **_

Tohma's taking me to the restaurant where our companions are. I can't wait till we get there. I got a surprise for _my_ lover and I know he'll love it. If only the car…

"Ryu we're here" Tohma says.

We walk inside.

"Hello table for four under Seguchi" he tells the waiter. "Right this way your company is already seated."

And then I spot our dates sitting at a table. I walk up hug them both and say, "Heeeeeeellllllllloooooooooo Shuichi-chan! Hiiiiiiiiiii Tatsuha-chan!"

_**

* * *

Story teller's point of view **_

And there our date begins.

Tohma and Ryuichi took their seats. Going around the table they were seated as follows: Tohma, Ryuichi, Tatsuha, and Shuichi.

They sat down and started to make simple conversation, but Ryuichi just couldn't wait. So he got ready to give his date a gift. A fabulous gift it was. It was a picture of him and his lover dressed in costumes engraved into a silver bracelet. But _his_ lover still wasn't here. Where was he anyway?

_**

* * *

K's point of view **_

I had to stop getting ready for our date to stop some cops from pulling Tohma over. Then I noticed I had gotten all dirty, and I certainly couldn't go see _my_ Ryuichi like that. Yes, Ryuichi and I are dating. We have been since before we came from America. I'm supposed to pick up Suguru on the way. I hope he's not mad. That kid can be scarier than me when he wants to be. Of course, I would never tell him that. Better go before he bites my head off for making him late to see _his _Tatsuha-chan.

_**

* * *

Story teller's point of view **_

By the time K finally walked into the restaurant Ryuichi was worried. K was usually on time for their dates, when they had time to have one.

Tatsuha was worried too. Where was _his_ Suguru? Why hadn't K gotten him here yet?

Just as they were about to consider calling the cops, K and Suguru walked in.

"K, what took so long? Here this is for you." Exclaimed a pink bunny named Kumagouro.

"Well, I had to do a favor for Tohma before I came. Tatsuha, you don't have to worry about yelling at me for keeping him from you he already did." K replied, obviously referring to Suguru as he.

All of our couples are now talking. There is really nothing all that interesting being said, but there are some very sweet and very, how do I put this, inappropriate moments. For example, let's take a peek at Ryuichi and K's chat.

It had started out with K thanking and gushing over the very intimate bracelet he had been given. It was carefully noted that this was very un-K like. Why would K gush about a bracelet? Sure it was special, but K never gushed, and he rarely thanked anyone, even Ryuichi himself. Something must be going on, something important. But of course none of this passed through Ryuichi's brain. He was too busy talking to the pink rabbit on his lap known as Kumagouro.

But of course K was thinking all of this and doing it with a purpose. He knew Ryuichi would probably not remember, but they had met on this day years ago when Nittle Grasper first formed. And he planned to make this a very special night. First came this dinner with the rest of the gang, then the movie and coloring once they got home, and then K was going to do the unthinkable. He was going to ask Ryuichi to make their relationship legal. Yes, K was going to ask Ryuichi to marry him. But of course, none of this was given away in the conversations he had with Ryuichi about pie, crayons, Kumagouro and Bad Luck.

At another place in the restaurant was the man who paid to get all the people out of this place. Yes, it was Tohma Seguchi himself, along with a certain pink haired baka, known to the public as Shuichi Shindou. They were still new to their relationship. After all, this was pretty much their first date, whether or not it was with friends. But to understand what I mean by this better

_**Flash back**!_

Shuichi had just finished singing his last song at the concert he was performing when everyone decided to go out. He really didn't want to go, but Tohma had asked him to come himself, and be it known that Shuichi was not stupid enough to turn down his boss, who was one of the most powerful men in Japan, be it the music industry or not. So he went along. They went to a karaoke bar and sang their hearts out some more. Once they had sung as many bad 60's American songs as they could handle, they all decided to dance. Of course Hiro danced with Shuichi, K danced with Ryuichi, Tatsuha danced with Suguru and Sakano and Tohma sat at the bar. Eventually Hiro got tired, but of course Shuichi still wanted to dance. Tohma overheard him complaining and offered to be Shuichi's dancing partner. He was obviously surprised Tohma would want to dance with him, but be it beyond Shuichi to deny this man, the man who could take away his career. So they danced. And they danced some more. They fit together while dancing perfectly, especially since Shuichi was already used to taking the role of a girl due to dancing with Eiri. The fact the Tohma could neatly fit his head upon the younger, and shorter, man's own was also a nice touch. Soon everyone in the group had left the bar and the two now very drunk men were left alone. That's when something unexplainable happened. Tohma told Shuichi he loved him. That sobered Shuichi quickly, but because Tohma was so drunk Shuichi decided he hadn't meant what he said and escorted him home immediately.

But Shuichi could only make it to Tohma's house. He set Tohma on his bed, and the he went to leave but he was too tired, so he laid down on his bosses coach.

Tohma felt like…………….blah. No, he felt like shit. He had a horrible headache and an even worse urge to vomit. But worst of all, he had no memory of how he had got that way. He just hoped he hadn't done anything stupid, never can tell with that pink haired angel around. _His_ pinked haired angel mind you. No touching. No looking. And defiantly no "activities of an adult nature" were to be placed upon _his_ angel.

And that's when Tohma spotted it, a tuft of pink just visible along the top of the couch. He went around investigating. He yelped in surprise at what he saw. His angel was sleeping there. On Tohma's own couch. And, of course, Tohma just couldn't control himself. He leaned down without thinking, or noticing Shuichi was waking up, kissed Shuichi very passionately on the lips. He was petrified at what he had just done; after all he had known he shouldn't do it. So he bolted out of the room. To bad it was already too late. Tohma may not have noticed, but Shuichi was indeed awake now, and he was staring wide eyed at Tohma's retreating form.

Tohma ran into his room and shut the door. He paced back and forth and thought this out.

**_

* * *

Tohma's point of view _**

What in the world was I thinking! Oh that's right I wasn't thinking I was acting purely on emotion. Oh why do felling have to exist.

I sit down on my bed but not before going to my closet and pulling out a suspiciously pink rabbit. Ryu's Kumagoro. Well, one of the hundred's I had ready for him in case he ever lost the one he had now. Hey, if Ryu can find comfort in a stuffed animal, why can't I?

So I crawl in bed and hide underneath the covers. Great, I'm acting like a love sick little school girl. How odd. I have never acted this way. Why would I do so now? I couldn't possibly……… yes, I think so. I think I truly love him. When did this happen? I have always thought of him as special, but never in the way that one might consider love. Hmm……

Before I even realize it I am drifting of to sleep, dreaming of what is most likely to be the worst rejection and confrontation of my life. And I'm thirty………zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**_

* * *

Shuichi's point of view_**

I stare wide eyed at the ceiling trying to determine what just happened. Tohma kissed me, I know that much, but why? Did he really mean it when he said he loved me?

Why? Everybody always ask me why.

Well, that's because everyone needs to know Eiri.


	2. Chapter 2

Story teller's POV

Well, here I am again after so long, continuing the story. We'll start today with the day after the little get together at the bar. The one that was happening in the flashback. Yes, that one. Shuichi left Tohma's house before Tohma himself got up. He had to get to work after all, and Tohma was the boss, so he couldn't be caught missing work, right? So now picture the studio, with Hiro, K-san, Suguru, and Shuichi in it.

Shuichi's POV

"Why did he have to kiss me? Did he even really mean it? Tohma's never been one for feelings (at least, towards me) so why would he kiss me?He must still have been drunk from last night. That is the only suitable explination. No other explination." I thought to myself. I least I thought I had until K-san said"What are you talking about Shuichi?" I only managed to stumble out "Nothing K-san! Everything's fine! We should start recording now!" I ran into the recording booth hoping he'd believe me. Probably not, K-san always seems to know when something is going on. He probably knew Tohma kissed me the moment it happened.

K-san's POV

What is Shuichi mumbling about over there? I Should probably ask him. So I do. Something is obviously wrong if Shuichi is avoidihg talking about it enough to want to record. Anyway, the true problem is mine! I am such a coward! How could I have chickened out on asking Ryu to marry me last night? Now I'll have to plan everyghing over again, and I'll have to find some way to get rid of these butterflies in my stomach. How's a man supposed to ask some one to marry him with all that bumbling around?

Hiro POV

Why does it feel like I am never around these people anymore except to help them with their love life? Shuichi and I need some best friends time. "Hey Shuichi, how about we go to the amusement park tomorrow? It's saturday, we don't have to work!" He agrees very easily. It's an amusement park, I would be worried if he had said no.

Story teller's POV

At this point in the story we have to consider the fact that I have not paired Hiro with someone. Just think about it for a while. And now we skip to the next day at the amusement park, where K and Ryuichi just happen to be... on the love boats that Shuichi insists he and Hiro ride.

K-san's POV

Why do I always get interrupted by Shuichi? I should pull a gun on him. No, not in the love boat, Ryu wouldn't like that. Come to think of it, why are Hiro and Shuichi on a love boat ride? Together, without Tohma? Come to think of it, why is Hiro on a boat at all, he isn't with anyone. "Ryu, it's time to do some snooping around with kuma!"

Ryu's POV

"Shu-chan! Shu-chan! mmmhmmm!" Why did K put his hand over my mouth? I thought we were going to go snooping with Kuma. "Secretly Ryu! Can you do it secretly?" Of course I can! and I would tell K as much if he would take his hand off from over my mouth!

Shuichi's POV

"Shu-chan!" What? Is someone yelling for me? I'm not sure. I thought I heard my name. Oh well, it's not that big of a deal. "Hiro isn't this so much fun?" I should get Thoma to ride the love boat with me. I bet he would have fun. Maybe he would help me tip it! Hiro won't ever tip the boat he's to afraid we'll get into too much trouble. Hiro is just scared. Well, I'm not.

Hiro's POV

"Please stop rocking the love boat!"


End file.
